


And the Winner Is...

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and the team prepare for a pre-Oscar tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Winner Is...

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #426 "the Oscars"

“Finished!” Tony said, grinning and holding out his finished report. “Just in time. You’re still coming, right, boss?”

Gibbs took the papers. “I’m still coming,” he promised. “McGee making popcorn?”

“Yeah, but Ducky agreed to supervise. Abby and Palmer are in charge of drinks, so you might want to grab some beer.”

“And you’ve got all the movies?” McGee asked, handing over his own report.

“I’ve got all eight best picture nominees, ready for our pre-Oscar viewing,” said Tony, then added, “Bishop! Still sure you won’t join us?”

She handed Gibbs her report. “Sorry, we’ve got plans. Maybe next year.”

THE END


End file.
